


Forgotten

by tw_leona (orphan_account)



Series: No one in this world is truly happy, no one in this world is at peace [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I said I was going to take a break from angst, M/M, There might be death, but I lied, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tw_leona
Summary: They are forgotten. As if they don't exist, as if they are nothing but mirages.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: No one in this world is truly happy, no one in this world is at peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Forgotten

_"What are you doing here ? ”_

_“ Wait , I thought there was already another Italy !”_

_“ Oh stop joking around Prussia isn’t a nation anymore_ _!”_

* * *

“It’s the fourth time this week ! ” Hungary shouted furiously at the security guards.

“ We really can’t do anything about that ma’am , he is just standing outside.” One of the security guards replied as politely as he could, paling when Hungary fixed him an icy glare. 

What were they going on about ? Well as far as Romano was concerned, that bastard Prussia had randomly decided to stand outside the world meeting hall and gaze at them through the windows like a creep for hours on end. 

It also didn’t help how Austria and Hungary decided to keep bitching about that albino.

It was annoying to say at the very least , but he had a more important matter to deal with. 

Romano steadied his breathing and dove into the chaotic fray of nations fighting and groping each other in front of him. This was it, this was going to be the day he would die at the hands of a frog.

“Get.away.from.my.fratello,” Romano gritted through his teeth as he held up a pair of razor sharp scissors to France’s neck with trembling hands , forcing himself to swallow down his fear.

" _Mon dieu_ ...Roma, what got your panties in a twist _ohonhonhon_ ~” France laughed gracefully as he let Veneziano go, pulling Romano down instead and pushing his pair of scissors away effortlessly.

“ EEP-” Romano squeaked out and turned to attempt landing a hit on the Frenchman , but failed miserably due to lack of practice and accidentally punched Veneziano’s gut instead.

“Italy!!!! “ the response was immediate.

Germany, alongside with many other nations, yelled out as Veneziano kneeled over, groaning from his blow.

Unknowest to others , Romano also perked up hopefully at the shout of his country’s name , but no one came rushing to him. Everyone was next to his brother’s side , even Spain. Perhaps it was a good thing, he would rather his brother be cared for more than him.

Turning around quietly , Romano left the meeting room, he wasn’t needed here anyways. As expected, no one noticed his departure. 

_Or perhaps they did, but no one bothered to stop him._

* * *

Romano regretted it the second he stepped out of the UN building. He forgot how cold the Russian winter could be, and Spain was not there for him to hitch a ride in his car. 

Sneezing miserably, he waded through the thick snow as best as he could, face planting every few seconds or so. He would swear if he wasn’t so tired. 

“Urgh !” He barely made it a street away from the building before the Italian tripped again, eyes widening as he felt a surge of white-hot pain in his right foot , a sprained ankle…? Romano banged his hands against the pure white snow at the front of him in pure, undiluted frustration. 

Romano struggled and flailed around, trying to stand up, the tears that had been unconsciously welting up in his eyes freezing painfully as they streamed down his cheeks. He sneezed, but froze when a pair of frail yet warm arms hauled him up. Romano wanted to yell , but soon found his eyelids drooping sleepily while the mystery person dragged him into a car. It was so...warm...oh so warm...

He was falling asleep, either from the physical exhaustion he had wading through the snow, or the emotional rollercoaster he had been on for the last hour. The last thing he heard before his eyelids shut, was a tired voice speaking.

“ _Mein gott...what happened to you , Italy Romano.”_

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether to continue this or not actually, this story is downright sloppy haha. But next chapter preview-
>
>> "If my word means anything, as the nation of love, I really admire your love towards your brother."
>> 
>> He continued. "I'm really sorry that things have to end this way though."
>> 
>> "I'm not scared." Romano insisted, he closed his eyes with pain. But he had a tiny, but broken smile on his lips. "I'm...not."
>> 
>> And for a instance, France felt his own eyes widen. "Oui..."


End file.
